vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mood
Mood is Disney's Inside Out rewritten. It stars the same characters, though the life experiences of Riley have been changed to make her mood swings more relatable. Sadness is her first emotion. The remake was conceived on March 26, 2018 in the form of an answered question at Tumblr, but no artwork is out. Story Quote (will expand later): ...The idea and conclusion of the story was good, but just wasted on a girl that had no real problems. Moving away is not dramatic enough and a moving truck that’s late even less. ''I’d start off making Sadness the first emotion, since no baby in the history of humankind is born joyful. Eventually Joy would show up and start pushing Sadness aside to take control of Riley’s head. ''Unlike Sadness, Joy would be a fake emotion bred by Riley’s parents. In the movie they are this perfectly sweet couple that never did any wrong, so I think it would’ve helped the story if they were “well-meaning” instead. They would’ve raised Riley with the concept of “always smile, no matter how much your patience is tested”, while her patience is constantly tested. ''I’d write them to be slightly work-driven and the kind of people who console their child with encouraging words, opposed to comforting hugs, and won’t allow her to harbour a fear for anything. Not a spider, not a person, not her own failure. So, basically a parenting method enough people don’t think is much wrong with, though one that could come with problems in certain settings. ''The setting in this case would be that this family moves to a new home every 3-6 months, forcing Riley to abandon her freshly made friends and having to give up a few of her possessions every time, because they don’t fit in her new room or whatever. ''Because Riley is unable to settle down, constantly has to charm strangers into accepting her, is expected to smile without there being a real reward for her efforts, and can’t find it in her heart to blame someone for her stress -since her parents are “well-meaning”- she becomes emotionally exhausted. I’d give her that crying fit in class, after her previously made friends no longer care to write her and nobody attended her last 2 birthdays or even responded to the invitation to see her new house. She’s alone, though long pretended not to be. ''After Riley embarrassed herself in front of her new classmates, Joy tries to pull Sadness away from the controls and kick her out of the team, since everyone is convinced she’s messing up on purpose to spite their unofficial leader, Joy. ''Since no one wants to listen to Sadness’ reasoning and they keep talking over her, Sadness shoots herself out of the room to go to all the stored memories and change their assigned emotion. Joy goes after her, since she won’t benefit from living inside the head of a pessimist, but when she realizes that the memories she once claimed as “happy” were absolutely messed up in reality, she starts feeling more for Sadness’ plight. At the end of the movie she allows Sadness to do what she thinks is necessary to save this child they’ve been abusing for years. ''After Riley completely breaks down in front of her parents, they become alarmed enough to change their ways. In response, Joy turns into a real being/emotion, since Riley finally feels hopeful and happy for the first time in her life. Characters Riley Riley is a young girl raised to be optimistic about everything, though the repeating set-backs make it challenging for her to uphold this mentality. When she breaks down and expresses herself with something other than a smile, her parents understand they've done her wrong. ---- Riley's mother Riley's mother is a caring housewife who shows interest in her daughter, though her methods of cheering her up are only good in intentions. Like Riley, she is extremely optimistic, and it's not sure if that's her own coping mechanism. ---- Riley's father Riley's father is much like her mother and an extremely supportive character. Nevertheless, his job is demanding and asks him and his family to move often, making his life choices the core cause of Riley's sadness. ---- Sadness Sadness is Riley's first emotion, as is common for infants just born into the world. Because of the emotion she represents, the others don't think she is suitable to be their leader and prefer Joy over her. While she had no problems with it at first, the experiences Joy assigns as "pleasant memories" become more messed up over time, making Sadness believe she's lost it and is abusing their human. Because Joy has been their righteous leader for so long, Sadness receives little support. ---- Joy Joy is one of the last emotions that spawned inside Riley's head, and is a fake, noticeable by the absence of a glow around her body. She was born in response to Riley's parents' teachings, that urged her to see the positive side of everything. Joy is a dominating and self-righteous character who makes sure all of Riley's experiences meet with her touch of positivity only. ---- Disgust Disgust is a minor emotion that usually responds to insects or foods Riley doesn't like. People are rarely given this response, since Joy won't allow it. ---- Anger Anger is a minor emotion that, just like Sadness, is asked to step aside to give Joy the controls. While angry about it, he got convinced by her that his emotion is too extreme to force upon a little girl and his job should be to sit down and watch if he cares about her. ---- Fear Fear appeared seconds after Sadness and is an especially alert emotion who always manages to sneak in a touch when news is brought to Riley, though Joy is quick to push him away. Fear's neurotic, but curious personality makes him one of the trickiest members for her to deal with, as he worries for Riley every second of the day. It's through him that Sadness gets the confirmation that things aren't going as they should. Category:Inside Out Category:Series Category:Disney